


Invisible

by Trademarkian



Series: The Gotham City Musical I Never Wrote [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: A story of how Edward Nashton became the Riddler. Original song lyrics I wrote!





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of songs I've written about the rogues. The song that inspired me, My Grand Plan (from the Lightning Thief musical) is about a character who feels invisible and ignored and patronized and wants the world to see who she is. She's ambitious and brilliant and a chip on her shoulder. I felt the message fitted Ed well and decided to write my own version, just for him.

**MY GRAND PLAN - EDWARD NYGMA** sung to the tune of my grand plan from the lightning thief musical

_[young edward nashton. the scene begins in a classroom.]_

I’ve always been a smart boy  
Always made the grade always knew I’d go far  
And though I was a smart boy  
They don’t believe you even if you are 

_[scene: edward is being yelled at by teacher and parents accused of cheating.]_

You win at every single game  
You try your hardest to move up  
It doesn’t matter what you know if they think you’re not good enough

_[scene: edward looks out the window. His face has dried tears. He holds a crinkled paper/report card in one small hand]_

My grand plan  
Is that I will be remembered  
My grand plan  
Just you wait and see  
You better wise up  
Cause I’ll rise up  
Bring on any challenge  
And someday soon someone will notice me

_[scene: edward and bullies, being chased, beat up, in school and out]_

I never was a tough boy  
Wasn’t always able to run from the fight  
They always said life’s rough, boy  
To them you’re worthless even if you’re right 

_[scene: edward and his father]_

So now I intend to stand my ground  
From now on they will never win  
It may not be what’s best  
But I’ll never be knocked down again

_[scene: edward is older. going to library reading and computers. learning how to sneak in and out better. you can tell something in him has decided he’s not going to die in this town]_

My grand plan  
Is that I will be remembered  
My grand plan  
Just you wait and see  
You better wise up cause I’ll rise up  
Take on every challenge  
And someday soon the world will notice me

_[scene: edward is a teenager now. he takes a last look around his “home” his father is passed out drunk. mother sitting at kitchen table ignoring him. he’s holding a bag.]_

And your father treats you like some freak  
And your mom won’t give you the time of day  
And the whole world acts like you’re a pest  
So the best thing you can do is run away  
Run away

**[[TIME SKIP]]**  
_[many scenes. edward stepping into gotham for the first time. edward leaving his first riddle, etc]_

But I have a plan  
And I will be remembered  
I will be great _[the stage or room is dark. You see a silhouette of a cane behind a spotlight.]_  
Just wait and see 

_[lights start coming on. a man flamboyantly puts a bowler hat on his head.]_

You better wise up  
Cause I’ll rise up  
Throw you every challenge!

_[scene: a giant question mark lights up behind a man. it’s the riddler. his first confrontation with batman.]_  
**[as verse continues more lights and props on stage are illuminated. death trap/riddle factory, the symbolism is more important than the details. now it’s the riddler in his prime.]**

And someday soon I swear  
I don’t know how or when  
But I promise you I’ll never be invisible again  
**[this is the most important line. He sings directly at batman, and to the audience. This is his highest point - he’s made it. It’s huge and flashy and it encompasses his entire career.]**

The Bat will notice --

**[[VERY IMPORTANT. this entire part of the song the focus/video is still on his face/upper body we don’t see much of what is going on around him. I am not sure how this would work on stage but in a music video, the riddler is hit in the back of the head or otherwise taken down by bat man. he falls back and it shifts to him being in handcuffs, and suddenly in a straightjacket. as the last word of the song is spoken, the scene zooms out slowly to show, through a door window, that he is in a padded room.]]**

...Me 

**[[SCENE GOES BLACK. possibly the sound of a cell door closing.]]**

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original song: https://youtu.be/OutvEOyrwbA


End file.
